


Para recordarte que te amo

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation, Walks On The Beach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: Yuya pensaba que no podría estar nada mejor que eso. Hikaru lo había llevado por un pequeño viaje a Okinawa, y Yuya había sido sorprendido por su la iniciativa de su novio.
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Para recordarte que te amo

**Para recordarte que te quiero**

Yuya estaba mirando al mar, sus ojos cautivados por la vista en frente de él.

Estaba tirado sobre la arena, a lado de Hikaru; era tarde, y ellos eran solos allí.

Yuya pensaba que no podría estar nada mejor que eso. Hikaru lo había llevado por un pequeño viaje a Okinawa, y Yuya había sido sorprendido por su la iniciativa de su novio.

Esa noche Hikaru le había pedido de dar un paseo a lo largo de la costa, y Yuya había sido feliz como nunca había sido en su vida.

Cogió la mano del menor, teniéndola entre las suyas; pues se inclinó hacia él, posando su cabeza contra su hombro y suspiró.

“¿Por qué suspiras?” Hikaru le preguntó, empezando a acariciar sus cabellos y al mismo tiempo teniéndolo cerca de si mismo.

“No lo sé, soy...” Yuya dijo, pensativo. “Relajado. Este fin de semana ha sido realmente una buena idea, Hikka.”

El menor sonrió, besando sus labios delicadamente. 

“Soy de acuerdo. Quería un poco de tiempo con mi novio, para recordarle que lo amo.” dijo, un poco avergonzado.

Yuya sonrió, besándolo otra vez, y otra y otra.

“Yo también amo a mi novio.” murmuró, cerrando sus ojos y abandonándose al sonido del mar y del respiro de Hikaru.

Era mucho más que relajado. Era feliz.


End file.
